Bleach: Hell Raisers
by Z Puppet Master
Summary: When Steffan dies he learns about hollows, soul reapers and the demon within his sword...


Bleach Hell Raisers

Arrancar Core Arc

Disclaimer

I do not own the title to Bleach nor do I own some of the characters but some of the characters I did come up with.

Explanations

Soul reapers are the keepers of balance between souls. But what they don't know is that when a hollow is defeated they have the possibility of becoming something worse…

Chapter 1

When we die what happens to use? Do we go to hell or heaven? Do we stay in Limbo or do we stay in the world of the living unknown to the ones alive? Well this story is about one who learns the truth of what happens to us when we die. Steffan was a victim of a series of accidents. He was hit by a car when he was walking down the street when awoke he found himself face to face with his body.

As Steffan awoke "what the hell hit me..." When he opened his eyes he saw himself being looked at by people dressed in uniforms of EMT's.

"He, is, dead," said one of the EMTs

"No I'm not dead I'm right here that is not me this is me." Steffan screamed at the EMTs. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Because they can't see you," said a girl in a black gi and a sword at her side she had black hair that was down that is short and looks perfectly placed. "You are dead and that is your body, I am here to take you to the soul socie... were did you get that Zanpakutō?"

"What the hell are you talking about, I can get the point of me being dead but what in god's name is a Zanpakutō?"

"A Zanpakutō is the weapon we Soul Reaper's use. It alows us to fight evil spirits and open the way for good spirits to move on to the soul society." She moves a little closer. "You are the first ever spirit I have ever seen that has died and has gained a Zanpakutō and a crimson soul reaper's gi."

Steffan looks at what he is wearing and notices the sword at his side it looked like hers but the hand guard had an evil look to it. "So you have any idea on why I'm dressed like this?"

"No, normally one who dies is wearing the same cloths as when they died. But their is one who can tell us why but we have to get going to the soul society."

"No not unless this person is there I will go but if not then tell me where this person is."

"He is in Karacura town in Japan but you can not get their," she said as she moved closer to him. He pulled the sword out on her as if he has wielded a sword all of his life yet this is the first one he has ever used before. She also pulled her sword as if he was dangerous.

"I want to talk to this person as soon as I can if that means I haunt a plane then I shall," he said as he got the footing for if he had to lung.

Then there was a voice that sounded calm and confident "you can take him through the soul society to ex-captain Urahara." A man dressed in the same type of gi but had a white cote and hair in weird hair holders walked up.

"Captain Kuchiki. I did not expect you to show up," said the girl as she sheathed her sword and bowed.

"Rukia you don't have to do that for me," he turned to the teenage boy that was recently killed. "So you are the one who has died I am Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 13 Court Squad a Soul Reaper. I will have Rukia take you to Urahara so you can get some answers. One other thing that bothers me is that you are speaking perfect Japanese yet you are American."

"What are you talking about I am not speaking Japanese I'm speaking Engl.... What the hell! I'm speaking Japanese." Steffan yelled in surprise after he noticed the change in the language he was speaking for he did not notice that it was Japanese it sounded like English to him when he was taking to the girl. "Maybe this Urahara guy might be able to answer that question also."

"Maybe you should try to figure it out your own damn self." Said a voice that sounded evil.

"Huh?" Steffan said as he sheathed his sword and looked at Byakuya.

"I did not say a word... Rukia take him to Urahara use the Soul Gates to get their." He said as he turned away from them.

"Yes Captain." She said as she turned and pulled her sword out and a traditional Japanese door appeared in front of him, it opened up and their was a light in their. "Let's go," she said as she walked to the door. He followed her into the door.

On the other side of the door was a shop that had a sign in English that said Urahara's Shop. "I thought you said the guy was in Japan?" said Steffan

"We are in Japan," said Rukia. "I think the thing that allows you to speak Japanese, hear Japanese as if English, is allowing you to read Japanese as if English."

"Watch out maybe I'll start writing in Japanese." Rukia and Steffan walk into the store. Behind the counter was a man with a green rain hat and green clothing.

"Welcome to my shop and how can I help you Rukia?" said the man.

"We need your help this boy died recently and he was dressed in the gi he is wearing now." Rukia explained.

"I see, come to the back for some tea and Q&A's." in the back there is a table and tea laid out. They all kneel at the table. "So first off I am Urahara and I am the owner of this shop and I am a know it all for soul reapers."

"I am Steffan Warner recently deceased and confused all to hell on why I can know Japanese without teachings."

"Well by the looks of it the source is your Zanpakutō. You see..." as he started explaining a big man walked in and started showing badly drawn pictures of what Urahara was saying. "When a Zanpakutō chooses one who is alive it follows that person unknown to them but as like a guardian spirit. but when that person is killed the Zanpakutō replaces the persons clothing with a soul reapers and is revealed. May I see the sword?"

"Sure." Steffan said as he handed over the sword.

Then Urahara fell as silent as a grave. "This Zanpakutō's name is San-Dokuro (three skulls) this is one of the four demonic Zanpakutō that escaped from hell. You see when a hollow or evil spirit is sent to hell they have a chance to join the army of Lucifer but four of the generals learned that if they sealed most of their power into a Zanpakutō. But when what they did not know is that after a certain amount of time then they become the Zanpakutō waiting for the ones that will wield them..." just then there was a force that made everyone freeze except Steffan who just ran outside.

The force subsided enough that everyone else was able to follow him outside. Then Urahara gives him his Zanpakutō again, and in the air was a beast that looked like a white human with elongated arms and wings. "That is a Vasto Lorde Hollow."

"Well what are you waiting for go up their and kick its ass just use me in the fight." said a voice in Steffan's head. Then he jumped up to meet the same height as the hollow and was able to stand in mid air.

"So what are you?" asked Steffan.

"I am a Vasto Lorde one of the most powerful hollows."

"I am Steffan Warner the one who is going to kick your ass." Then he unsheathes the sword. The hollow lunges at him and he dodges like he knew what he was doing. Then Steffan jumps higher up. "First skull, skull of strength, Dragon Fire Eruption." Then Steffan swings the sword as a dragon of fire comes out and hits the hollow incinerating it. "So that is a Vasto Lorde what a weakling." Then the energy that made the hollow started to recreate the hollow but their seemed to be something knew. There was once a hole but with the recreation the hole was gone and the hollow was deadlier. "Well this is new."

"Call my name, call the name of shikai and San-Dokuro." said the voice in his head.

Steffan raises the sword to point at the hollow, "Shikai San-Dokuro!" A fire envelopes the right hand side of his body and the sword leaving behind a armor on where the fire was and a sword bigger and with a curve. "Face the fires of hell them self, face the power of the demon General San-Dokuro." The hollow started to howl then Steffan dashes forward then cuts the hollow in half and the hollow completely disappears energy and all. Steffan himself sheaths the sword as the fire reapers and takes the armor after he lands he passes out...


End file.
